


Teman Hidup

by grexigone



Series: Eldur (Collection of One Shots and Prompts) [11]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grexigone/pseuds/grexigone
Summary: One successful rescue mission; one big question; one particular Festian custom.





	Teman Hidup

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my attempt at the [round robin](https://skitzofreak.tumblr.com/post/172527772684/brynnmclean-mnemehoshiko-brynnmclean) thing that's been going on some months ago. 
> 
> A sort-of-direct continuation from [Mel](https://skitzofreak.tumblr.com/)'s part involving a datachip with Festian courtship information inside.
> 
> Enjoy!

Professionally speaking, it was a successful rescue mission. They managed to get out of the Imperial facility without much of a trouble (as per Jyn’s standard, ten Stormtroopers are _hardly_ a trouble; yet eleven are), and her timing couldn’t be more perfect as he couldn’t imagine what the green liquid inside that syringe would’ve otherwise done to his body and mind.

But technically speaking, Cassian wasn’t supposed to be the one who’s carrying Jyn on his back now, while they’re walking through the cool desert back to her ship. She was the rescuer, he was the rescue. However, when the bolt from the eleventh ‘Trooper’s blaster grazed her legs right in the joint of her knees, it was almost impossible for her to run. And they _need_ to run, at least for the first hundred meters.

And so, being the one with uninjured legs (and uninjured everything), it is highly logical and necessary for Cassian to carry her, lest the Rebellion would lose not only one but two precious personnels. They eventually managed to pass the few-hundred-meters unharmed, his back miraculously able to hold Jyn’s weight, but now that they’re practically safe, they still need to return to the ship _fast_ and getting through hills of sand was still too much for Jyn’s injured leg.

So he continued to carry her across the desert. It wasn’t a trouble, really, since: a) Jyn would never otherwise let people _help_ her like this and it frustrated him more than once in the past; and b) it kept his back warm and if Cassian really, really want to be true to himself, there was something sweet about carrying someone close in such position, something that younger, more innocent little Cassian used to dream on doing with someone he could call his own.

But, at the same time, he couldn’t help but snort every once in a while at the thought of their situation.

“Stop that,” Jyn growled right into his left ear, giving one good slap at his chest that only made him giggle louder. “If you’re going to do this until we arrive to the ship, then you better put me down now,”

“No,” Cassian responded, still with playful tone, “I really want to leave this planet, so any delay is not recommendable.”

“And I’d rather drag myself alone through the desert than having to hear you mocking me every ten minutes  like this,”

“That would not be recommendable either,”

“Kalonia would kill me if she found out about this,”

“Not if I tell her nothing,” Cassian turned to his side so he could take a glance at her and smiled, “Relax, Jyn, my back is fine. Just...enjoy the ride, would you?”

She scoffed, blowing air to his hair that was on the edge of feeling ticklish, “This is humiliating.”

Cassian tightened his arms under her legs, “I like it,” he said, feeling her immediate reaction of tilting her head to one side at his response.

“You enjoy watching me like... _this_?”

“Not that,” he replied lightly, turning his head to where hers was, “But being close to you. We can’t normally have this much of physical contact during missions, let alone rescue missions. And I liked it; us, just like this.”

Cassian could see Jyn was taken aback at that, and honestly he himself was half surprised on how easy the words just flow from his lips: unfiltered by the usual hundred different mental calculation that he always does before stating his opinion on other matters.

Maybe this _is_ love. Maybe he _is_ in love with her all along.

Jyn didn’t say anything in return, but she nuzzled her head against his and inhaled deeply, and it was all he needed to know. They were not good with words, probably never would, but Jyn shows her affection by doing certain things she never done to others, lowering her walls for him to see whatever she is behind it, and Cassian think of any other way she could make him feel even more special to be one of that certain person.

They stayed like that, silent and walking in moderate speed, through one rocky area of the desert and further. The ship shouldn’t be far, but he started to wish the road goes ever on, especially when he felt Jyn raised her head to look up to the sky, where planets and galaxies and stardust scattered in the simplest form of beauty their way of life could offer.

The sight triggered his intelligence-defaulted mind to assess the distance and time it took to fly back to Echo Base, and Cassian scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Something didn’t add up.

“Jyn,” he called her, waiting until he could feel the faint movement of her head looking down to him again. “How did you come here?”

“Um…” Jyn’s arms twitched on his chest, “With the same ship we’re going to use to go back right now?”

“No no no,” Cassian shook his head, “I mean, how did you come here so quick? I sent the emergency message on my status to Base yesterday, and it should take at least three more hours after your earlier arrival time before a rescue team would be deployed.”

He felt Jyn shrugged behind him, “You didn’t have three hours. I improvised.”

“Improvise...how?”

“Well, for one,” she swung her uninjured leg, her tone sounds annoyed, “ _I_ got the message at the same time with High Command because your message was also sent by default to Kay’s system. The rest were pure luck: I was working something on the ship with Kay and he didn’t act like a kark that he is and told me about the situation right away.”

“So you ‘stole’ the ship?” Cassian concluded, because _of course_ she would, this stubborn woman of his.

“Technically I didn’t,” Jyn smacked his chest again, “I went to High Command first, asking for clearance and the details of your location, but because apparently I am _no one_ , they can’t and won’t disclose the information for me.”

“And how did you eventually obtain it?” Cassian could guess the answer, but he wanted to surprise himself.

Jyn’s hands fidgeted, and when she speaks again, she sound unsure, “Baze may or may not have traumatized someone for the rest of his life, but anyway; as soon as I got what I need, I jumped on the ship.”

Cassian chuckled and shook his head, trying to imagine whatever it was that she and Baze was using to threaten the Rebellion’s technician and took a mental note to apologize to that person later. Behind him, Jyn fell back into silence, her head had returned to his side with her nose nuzzled to the spot behind his ear.

“You’re not mad, aren’t you?” she asked a few seconds later.

“Of course not,” he bumped their heads lightly, “I’m glad you came, Jyn. I couldn’t imagine what they would’ve done to me, or what I would’ve given out three hours late.”

Another pause, then,

“Although technically _I_ should be the one piggybacked by you…”

“Oh, shut it already!”

Cassian laughed, loud and clear into the fast, empty space that was the desert. It was a rare chance indeed, the feeling as if the whole world just belong to the two of them, and I liked it. So much. He walked slower afterwards, taking it easy on his back but also to buy them more time, but after a while, he heard and felt Jyn moved, somewhat restlessly on his back, and turned his head, questioning.

“I’m tired with all of this dumb confidentiality,” Jyn replied, to which he scoffed.

“I know. My advice is, just try to listen more to Draven. After you reach a certain rank, disclosure would be easier.”

“Or,” Jyn she tightened her grip around him, inching her mouth closer to his ear, “There’s a quicker way,”

Cassian chuckled, because of course she has. After a good pause, he heard her take one deep breath before…

“Will you marry me, Cassian?”

He came to a stop almost instantly and turned around, so quickly, which of course done nothing than making them going in circles in one place.

To his own surprise, his immediate response was, “ _You do?_ ”

Jyn laughed, almost nervously, and buried her face into his hair for a second before responding again.

“Well I just asked you, Captain,”

“No, it’s not what I--I mean,” he blurted out, suddenly lost on the ability to form a coherent word, “Is this because of the datachip Kay gave you? About the Festian courtship?”

“Um…” Jyn pulled her head away, thinking, “Honestly I don’t remember anything about that, it’s simply because, well, I love you, and I want disclosure...among others. I mean, of course the marriage would not be for that only, but--”

“ _Yes,_ ”

She froze, “Huh?”

“Yes, I do want to marry you, Jyn Erso,” Cassian said between a wide smile.

“Oh! Okay, ah...good,”

He let out a short laugh, “Good.”

They then continued to walk in slower pace, still smiling like a child given a candy because he was that _happy_. Behind her, Jyn seemed to channel the same mood, snuggling herself even closer to him and planting kisses to wherever she could reach and breathing in his scent from the spot behind his ear. After a while, he came to a stop again because he _had to_.

“Can I get you down for a moment to kiss you?”

Jyn chuckled, “Yeah, sure,”

He did, putting her down gently then spinning around to grab her face and pull her into a searing kiss, and they both laughed when their teeth clashed at the rush, before readjusting their position and melt again into the kiss.

“Thank you,” Cassian murmured in between, “I’m... _Force_ , I’m so happy that you asked, Jyn,”

“Me too,” she replied, and it was long after that he felt her shiver, the coldness of the desert returned to their senses, and they pulled away.

“I suppose we should to return to our ship first, _then_ get married?”

“Yeah, Cassian laughed, planting a kiss to the tip of Jyn’s nose before swooping her up in one quick move, “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from an [Indonesian song with the same name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dt4Ueda_h6Y) by Tulus. It loosely translated into "life companion".
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://grexigone.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
